Dragged in the phonebox
by CloakedSherlock
Summary: Ten and Rose went to visit the Reichenbach hero, Sherlock Holmes, just for fun until a huge paradox occurs, ripping up everything. The doctor and Rose must team up with Sherlock and John to stop time from ruining everything. Please review/follow as it motivates me to write more. Thanks and enjoy the story!


"And now," Said the doctor as he looked at Rose, "We go to the present." Ten and Rose had been travelling through space and time for quite a long time and they haven't stopped by to check on Rose's mother lately. It only took a few minutes to get back to London. When they arrived, Rose ran out of the TARDIS, expecting to be just outside her mum's flat. The Doctor had taken them to the wrong side of London. She ran back in to report to the Doctor. "Doctor, we are on the wrong side of London!" Rose exclaimed. The Doctor laughed. "No, I meant for us to be here!" He said, smiling. Rose was confused. Sometimes she didn't understand the Doctor's motives, but she knew she could always trust him. After all, she had to if she let him take her anywhere in the world at any time, literally.  
"So why are we here?" Rose asked. The Doctor smirked. "There is someone here I've been hearing a lot about. I just want to meet him." He stepped out of the blue box and breathed in the fresh air. They were 'parked' in an alley not very far from the flat, '221B Baker Street.' Ten looked back at Rose and motioned for her to follow. "Are you going to follow, or are you going to hide in there until I return. "Is that even a question?" Rose asked, biting her lip. The Doctor smiled. "That's what I thought." He hopped down the alley and Rose followed. They turned the corner and found a crowd of people. This was central London, so it was far busier than the outer parts. He easily made his way around the huge group of people as Rose followed. She was a bit more behind as she had to push through lots of people. The blonde found Ten waiting for her after the crowd. "I thought I was going to have to save you." The Doctor joked. "Ha ha, very funny." Rose said in a sarcastic manner. "So where are we going, anyways?" The Doctor looked at her. "We are going to see a consulting detective that goes by the name 'Sherlock Holmes.'"

Rose looked around at the busy street and the clear sky. The buildings lining the sidewalk were tall and neatly constructed and were many stories high. The Doctor stopped before a black door that read '221B' in gold lettering. "Ah here we are." The Doctor said as he studied the door. Rose joined him. "So this is where that consulting detective of yours lives?" Rose asked without taking her eyes off of the door. The Doctor nodded and went to knock on the door.  
They didn't wait long when an elderly lady answered the door. "Hello, are you here for Sherlock?" She asked. The elderly lady had on a purple dress with stockings of a darker purple and black dress shoes. Her hair was in a short fashion and was light red- almost blonde.  
The Doctor smiled at her as he greeted her, making small conversation before asking to speak to Sherlock. "Yes, yes I am. I am the Doctor and this is Rose, my companion." He said. "What's your name? Is Mr. Holmes here at the moment, or is this a bad time?" The lady didn't expect someone so friendly and social to be at their door, but here she stood with the friendliest man in the universe. "My name is Mrs. Hudson. I am the land lady for Sherlock Holmes and you can just come on in. He is always looking for a case to solve."  
Ten shook his head. "Oh no no, no, I don't have anything to report to Mr. Holmes; I just want to meet him. Would that be possible?" Rose stayed silent behind the Doctor. Mrs. Hudson looked back inside. "I- I don't know if he likes company non- business related. Let me ask, just stay right here." She started up the stairs calling for Sherlock. Ten and Rose could hear voices but they couldn't make out what they were saying.  
When Mrs. Hudson returned, she opened the door wider than before and motioned for them to come in. "I convinced him to spare at least five minutes for you guys." The Doctor nodded and Rose followed him inside. "Just go upstairs, that's where he is." Mrs. Hudson instructed them.  
The Doctor and Rose both went upstairs. They heard music on a violin as they reached the highest step. The violin stopped immediately and the man playing the violin removed it from under his chin. His bow was placed in his right hand. Rose looked at the man then at the Doctor. The Doctor studied the man. "Are you- Are you Sherlock Holmes?" The Doctor asked. The man answered, "Yes, my name is Sherlock Holmes. And your names are…" "My name is Rose and this is the Doctor." Rose told Sherlock. Sherlock nodded. "Is that what you call yourself?" Sherlock's green and blue eyes squinted at the Doctor. "I- Yes. I am called the Doctor." Ten smiled at the Doctor and held out his hand, expecting Sherlock to shake it. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Holmes." Sherlock didn't shake his hand. He just studied the two strangers in front of him, trying to find out as much about them as possible.  
Rose was blonde with big brown eyes. She had on a red jacket and a pair of light and slightly baggy jeans. Under her red jacket was a plain white shirt. She often looked at the Doctor, which Sherlock gathered as information.  
He then switched his eyes to the Doctor. He wore a brown suit with a red tie. His hair was brown and softly spiked up. It looked like it would be almost supernatural to touch. The Doctor stood slightly in front of Rose. Sherlock assumed that he was protective of the girl as if she had been in severe danger at least one time.


End file.
